Leddy the Dark
Biography Leddy's father and mother abandoned him at birth so he would be safe during the war, and he was taken in by Bailene, and lived with her and her sons and daughter until he could take care of himself. Leddy respects every race except for the humans, and hopes to win the trust of King Omega someday.(hey, I never said he was smart!) Leddy's birth was a huge surprise to his family, as he was born on the day of their family reunion. once they saw that his fur was gold, they were shocked, since gold was not a common fur color, especially for them. Leddy's mother, Ciara, found out that he was a rare gold dark, and they grow up to be strong warriors. this was clearly a myth for Leddy. as he grew up, he was clumsy, gullible, and most of all, weak. Bailene tried her best to train Leddy, but there was nothing she could do to change his personality. as Leddy became a preteen, he started to explore different places without permission. one chilly night, he took a walk through the Nightmare forest. he soon saw a silouette of a boy his age and he soon stopped dead in his tracks. the boy quickly noticed him and ran further into the woods; Leddy tried to stop him, but he was soon gone. Leddy went back home and told Bailene about it. some nights later, he saw the boy again, but this time, he gave chase. the boy tripped on a tree branch, and Leddy caught up to him. it was Faust. Leddy thought Faust was cute, and helped him up, but as soon as Faust rose to his feet, he tried to get away, but Leddy held him tightly by the arm. he started asking questions, like "why are you wandering the Nightmare forest?" and "Can I walk you home?" Faust, being his grouchy self, spat in Leddy's face and, while Leddy was wiping the dribble off his face, he dissapeared. two weeks later, Leddy finally reunited with his real family; he said his goodbyes to Bailene and Hallow, and moved back in with his parents. Leddy met up with Faust once he was an older teen. his feelings for Faust only grew stronger, and he rarely let him out of his sight(except for when he had school or work). Faust was annoyed with Leddy and wanted him to leave him be. Leddy never gave up and continued to pursue him. when Faust still wouldn't budge, Leddy was dissapointed and concentrated on other things like work and studying. Leddy soon realized that he enjoyed reading and writing. his writing skills were his strong point compared to things like crafts or other arts. soon people noticed him and wanted to see his stories. most of his writing was about Faust, so he was uncomfortable with other people seeing it. after he finished college, he moved near his uncle Amos and started to work on his musical skills. he perfected the basics on the tuba and drums, and joined his Uncle's band, "The Twilights". Faust heard the music and once he found out that Leddy was in the band, he began to feel nervous. Leddy saw Faust watching them practice, and beckoned him. Faust's face was just as red as Leddy's nose, he was so shy and embarrased he couldn't move. Amos was happy that Faust liked their music, and knew that he was Leddy's love interest; he invited Faust to thier first concert, but Faust bashfully declined, and made up an excuse as to why he couldn't go. Leddy saw through his lie and asked Faust himself. Faust finally gave in and this made Leddy overjoyed. at the concert, Faust was in the way back, but he liked it that way so Leddy couldn't find him in the crowd. unfortunately for him, Leddy quickly spotted him and blew him a kiss. Faust hid behind the seat in front of him, and was flushed in the face once again; Leddy sang the background vocals for a few songs, but he never worked on his singing so he didn't do so well with the audience, except for Faust, who found it adorable. Leddy was so embarrased from that night that he quit the band and went back to his writing. Faust wanted to see him again, since he hadn't seen him in months. Faust knocked on Leddy's door, and Leddy was surprised to see Faust of all people to be at his door. Faust invited himself in his house and started ranting on how Leddy should have stayed in the band, and how it hurt Amos' feelings. Leddy started to feel guilty, and told him he would give the band another try. Faust snuck into Leddy's room while he wasn't paying attention, and found his old journals. Faust was disturbed, but yet intrigued. Leddy saw him and was scared that he would never see Faust again. Faust asked Leddy why he was so determined to be his friend and why he even cared, Leddy just replied with "When I'm around you, I can feel the pain and loneliness inside you; I felt it the first time we met, and I just wanted you to be happy". Faust stared at him and was completely speechless. Leddy smiled at him and told him he loved him and wanted to protect him. Faust told him not to waste his energy since he was too weak to fight and didn't want Leddy to get hurt because of him, but Leddy took his hand and looked into his eyes, saying: "I don't care what the risk is, I will do whatever I can for you". Faust kissed Leddy, silently whispering in his ear that he loved him too, and left; Leddy enjoyed every second of that kiss and was glad that Faust finally shared the same feelings with him. soon, Faust and Leddy parted ways once Faust moved to the Icy part of the Nega world, and Leddy moved into a mansion he had been saving up for. Leddy went back to practicing the tuba and writing, soon he published his first book. Powers Leddy can use rare powers inherited by his mother and father. the strength of these powers are unkown. Family Leddy's parents are Mavis and Ciara. he has one brother, Kaspet. Love life Leddy has always had a crush on Faust since middle school, and always wanted him to notice his feelings. many years later, he stopped Faust from commiting suicide and told him he loved him very much, and didn't want to lose him. Faust stopped and told him he loved him too, and they both became mates.. but a few years later, the two became distant and bored in the relationship. when Faust was gone fighting in the war, Leddy had sex with another dark. he got caught by Faust while talking on the phone with the dark, and he knew right away the relationship was over. Leddy encountered the dark again when Leddy was in a bar crying over Faust. the horny dark took him home and mated with him again. lonely and desprate, Leddy told the dark that he could live in his house, and so the dark moved in to live with Leddy. this dark was none other than Singe. Singe was in love with Leddy, and wanted him as a mate.(although, this was also before Singe and Jupiter became legitimate mates) one day, Leddy was talking to Flare, and he had just come back from visiting Rainbow. he told Leddy that Faust had been crying, and this hurt Leddy, and he began to feel guilt all over again. Singe however, started saying negative things about Faust. this made Leddy lose it. he told Singe to get out of his house, and he started throwing his things out of the window. Leddy went to the Ice house where Faust resided, and tried serenading him. Faust heard his singing and remembered the first time they met, he went outside to see Leddy, freezing to death in the cold, still singing. Faust took him inside and wrapped him up in blankets to keep him warm. Leddy tried to apologize, but Faust interrupted him by kissing him deeply. he told Leddy that he forgave him and he would give their relationship another try. Leddy swore he would never look at another man the same way he looked at him ever again; to this day, he has kept that promise. Trivia * Leddy's Uncle Amos calls him "Rudolph" because of his bright red nose. * If he was animated, this would be his voice. (Dude in the light green shirt) Category:OCs That Are Dating Category:Heroes Category:Males Category:Homosexuals Category:Dark